Don't Tell The Guys
by SeppukuSamurai
Summary: Talpa has returned and the Ronins are called back into battle. The only problem is that one of them is dying.
1. Diagnosis

Prologue  
  
The doctor sighed as she approached the examination room. She hated giving good people bad news. She opened the door to find her patient sitting in a chair absent mindingly swinging his foot as he read a book. He jumped slightly when the doctor cleared her throat to announce her presence.  
  
"So, what's up Doc.?" The man smiled slightly at his own joke.  
The doctor felt horrible because the news she had for him would probably kill his cheerful attitude.  
"Well we have the test results back but I'm afraid...I'm afraid that the prognosis isn't very good."  
The smile on the man's face, as predicted, faded into a frown. "What's wrong with me?"  
"You have a lethal form of cancer. It spreads very rapidly and it rarely responds to any kind of treatment. Most diagnosed die within a year or so." She looked at her feet throughout the entire explanation. Her heart almost broke when she looked at the man's face. He gave her a small smile as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"Well, it does explain a lot. So what am I s'pose to do now? Just wait around to die?"  
The doctor couldn't help but note the bitterness that had seeped into the man's voice. "Well, like I said this type of cancer has no known cure. Really the only thing I can do for you is give you some pain killers to ease your pain during these next few months."  
The man's face, if possible, fell even more. "Um.. I have a slight problem. You see, I really don't have that much money, and medications like that are bound to be really expensive."  
The doctor sighed, "Don't you worry about that. I'll find a way to get them for you. All I want you to do know is enjoy what life you have left to live."  
He gave her another small smile as they shook hands before he left. " Thanks, Mrs. Date, for everything."  
"Anytime. I just wish I had better news to give you."  
Right before he reached the door, he turned to face her. "Hey would you mind doing me one more favor?"  
"Sure Ryo, anything."  
"Don't tell the guys."  
  
Ok this is my first fan fic EVER. Reviews r nice but please don't flame me to bad. I'll try 2 get the next chap. up here soon. P.S good reviews might get it up faster:P 


	2. Suspicions

Hey sry it took me so long 2 get these up. All I can say is family vacations 2 go look at a big hole n the ground can really take its tole on ur sanity.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~6 mo. later~  
Ryo sighed as he inspected himself in the mirror. His shoulder length, raven black hair had long since lost the glossy sheen it once had. His hansom face, once sun-kissed and tan, was now the color of parchment and his tiger blue eyes, which had dark circles under them, had lost most of the sparkle they once held. His hand shook slightly as he reached for the glass of water sitting on his bedside table, which he took a large swig from as he swallowed about a dozen different pills.  
" RYO! BREAKFAST!"  
He took one last look at himself before he began changing out of his pj's into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt bearing the word 'ELEMENT' in white letters.  
"COME ON! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE BEFORE KENTO EATS IT ALL!"  
Ryo smiled at this as he slowly made his way down the stairs. Over the last few months, his strength had been leaving him at an alarming rate. He could barely keep up with the guys during their training sessions and was becoming increasingly worried that they were beginning to suspect that something was wrong.  
Oh well, he thought, they're going to have to find out sooner or later, hopefully later. It surprised him that he had been able to keep it a secret for this long.  
When he reached the kitchen, he found everyone at the table enjoying whatever Cye had made for lunch. Even Rowen was awake, which meant that it was well past noon. Everyone greeted him in some way as he pulled up a chair and joined them at the table.  
Cye smiled at him as he walked over from the stove carrying a bowel of soup, which he sat in front of Ryo. " So you finally joined the world of the living I see. We thought we would have 2 go into Operation Get the Hell Out of Bed like we do with Rowen."  
Ryo laughed a little," No matter how late I sleep in, I will never be as bad as he is."  
Rowen coughed a little, " Hey that was a bit below the belt don'tchya think?"  
"Well he's right ya know," Kento said through a mouthful of food." It takes us almost two hours to get your ass outa bed." Everyone mutter softly in agreement.  
Even though he wasn't very hungry, Ryo picked up his spoon and began eating Cye's stew. Along with his strength, his appetite had also been decreasing, so much in fact that at each meal he almost had 2 force down a normal amount of Cye's wonderful cooking just to keep the others from suspecting anything.  
After emptying half of the bowl's contents, the bearer of Wildfire got up, went to the closet and withdrew his jacket. He returned to the kitchen and told the others that he was going for a drive and would be back in a few hours. Sage had a look of concern on his face when he heard this. "Hey you ok? Is something wrong?"  
Oh everything' great, Sage, I'm just dying how 'bout you? "I'm fine. I just want to get some fresh air is all." Ryo hatred lying to his friends and keeping his sickness from them, but the last thing he wanted right now was their pity. He was their leader and he didn't want them to know that he was weakening bit by bit every day.  
"Ok. Just be careful." Everyone was silent until they heard Ryo leave, shutting the door behind him. Rowen turned o face the others.  
"Something' wrong here, I know it. I just wish he'd tell us what."  
Sage sighed and ran his hand through his hair," yeah, I know u mean, but you know how Ryo is. He always places the whole world on his shoulders. He doesn't like to involve us if he can help it in a situation where we could get hurt."  
Cye thought for a moment," Guys, I don't think this has anything 2 do with a battle or an enemy per say."  
Kento was kind enough to swallow his food before asking," Battle per ay? What the hell do mean by that?"  
"Haven't you noticed how exhausted he's seemed lately? Mean, during training he used to run circles around us and now it seems like he's struggling just to keep up."  
Rowen nodded in agreement," Yeah now that you mention it he has been looking really pale these past few months. He's also been sleeping almost more then I do and he still seems out of it. What the hell could be going on?"  
"I have no idea," Kento replied, " but I say we do a little interrogating when he gets back."  
Cye shook his head," Now you know that won't work. Ryo would never willingly admit that he's in trouble or that he needs help."  
"Yeah, I know," Kento sighed as he helped himself to another bowl of soup," I just wish that he'd trust us a bit more."  
"It's not that he doesn't trust us," Rowen pointed out," he probable just doesn't want to ever see one of us hurt if he could do something to prevent it."  
Cye shrugged," Or he doesn't want us to worry about anything, including himself."  
"Does Ryo's door have a lock on it?" Sage's question caught the others off guard." Well, does it?"  
"I don't' think so." Rowen guessed. "Why? You thinking of doing a little investigating?"  
They all smiled mischievously as they headed up the stairs to Ryo's room. 


	3. Confermed Worries

Chapter Two  
  
Ryo pulled into the dojo parking lot and parked the red jeep in a spot close to the entrance. When he entered the building, he headed directly to the office where Mrs. Date could usually be found. Sure enough he found her sitting in front of the computer, entering data of some kind. He knocked softly on the door as not to frighten her, but to alert her to his presence. "Oh Ryo it's only you."  
"Yeah, just me. I'm sorry that I didn't call first but I didn't want to risk one of the guys over hearing me."  
Mrs. Date sighed, "You really need to tell them soon. You really don't have that much time left and they have a right as your friends to know."  
"Yeah, I know." Ryo admitted as he ran his hand through his hair. " It's just that ..."  
"You don't want to be a burden and you don't want their pity." Mrs. Date had heard this response or ones similar to it every time she brought up this conversation.  
" You know, you're causing them more grief now because they can tell something is wrong but they just can't figure out what."  
Ryo let out a small yelp," Damn it, they can tell!"  
" Come on Ryo, give them a little credit. They aren't that dense, especially my Sage. You're twenty times weaker then you used to be, of course they're bound to notice a little."  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm surprised that I've been able to.." All of the sudden Ryo clutched his chest and was consumed with a violent fit of coughing. He drew back the hand that he's been covering his mouth with to find it splattered with blood. Mrs. Date sighed a little as she helped him into a chair, then turned and began searching in her desk drawer until she found several medication containers. She opened them and took out several pills, which she handed to Ryo with a glass of water, who gratefully took them with a shaking hand.  
"Oh Ryo, it's getting worse isn't it." He looked up at her concerned face, doing his best to hide his tremendous pain.  
"Let's just say it's getting interesting." He winced slightly as another spasm of pain ripped through his body.  
" Don't give me that." Mrs. Date scolded," For you to show just a minuscule amount of pain must mean that you are in a great deal of it. How can you manage to hide your pain so that even I, a doctor, can barely tell?"  
He smiled," Practice."  
"Oh, practice huh? If I had as much 'practice' as you, I'd probably be dead."  
" You'd be surprised what you can live through." They both jumped slightly when someone knocked loudly on the door. It was Mr. Date.  
"Hey, Ryo! How are ya?"  
"I'm doin' all right."  
"Hey that's great. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal my wife from you. Her class starts in about five minutes."  
Mrs. Date laughed," Ok, Ok I'll be there in a second." She then turned and picked up the multiple pill bottles from her desk and handed them to Ryo.  
"Hopefully that should last you a few weeks. Take it easy ok. What I saw today wasn't really.. a good... sign." She looked down at her feet wishing to herself that her observations wouldn't matter, that by some miracle, one of her son's best friends would some how live through all this. He smiled and gave her a little nod.  
"My goal is to make it to August, my birthday. If I can do that then I'll be satisfied." She nodded and returned the smile. Though she wished with all her heart that he would achieve his goal, she doubted that even he could have enough strength to do it.  
" Thank you again for all that you have done for me, and some how, some way I'll make it up to you."  
" You can make it up to me tonight by telling the guys what's going on." He laughed slightly," You're never gonna leave me alone about this are you?" She shook her head 'no'. " Alright if it makes you happy, I'll tell them when I get home."  
"You'd better and just to make sure that you will, I'll call the house in the morning and ask Sage if you did. Either way they'll find out and I think it will go over better if they find out from you." Damn it  
"Ok, Ok, I'll see you later. Have fun with your next class."  
"Alright smart ass, talk to you later." Her next class was composed of about two dozen rowdy 5-6 year olds and Ryo knew all to well what a handful they could be.  
Mrs. Date watched Ryo walk down the hall toward the entrance as she thought, "How he can be this cheerful on the brink of death is beyond me. But then again that's Ryo for you."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ryo pulled into the garage and cut the ignition. He had been gone about three hours. Damn it, I don't' want to bring this up now, but if I don't then they'll just find out tomorrow. Mrs. Date's right though, they'd rather hear it from me then her. Oh well, here we go.  
Ryo opened the front door quickly so not to make much noise and closed it just as soundlessly. The house was silent and he smiled to himself thinking that he had lucked out and missed them. When he walked into the kitchen, however, he received a small shock in finding his four solemn faced teammates sitting around the table.  
Who died? He wondered.  
He then glanced down at the table and gulped. Oh, crap. Lying on its gleaming wooden surface were his multiple painkillers and the many stapled pages that made up his will.  
"Um, hi."  
~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento quietly opened the door that led into Ryo's bedroom.  
"OK, I'll check the desk drawers." Cye said quietly. "Make sure to put everything back the way you found it so he won't notice we've been up here."  
"Hey Cye?" Rowen whispered.  
"Hmm...?"  
"WHY THE HELL ARE WE WHISPERING!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
"Hey guys look at this." Cye, Rowen and Kento turned to face Sage, who was standing by Ryo's bedside table. In his hands were several bottles of medication. Kento walked over to his side and took one of the containers.  
"What the hell are these?" Sage shrugged as he tossed another of the bottles to Rowen," I have no idea, but they were prescribed to him by my mom."  
Rowen sighed as he inspected the label, "They're painkillers. REALLY strong ones."  
"But what could he need them for?" Cye wondered.  
"Pain?" Kento replied sarcastically. Rowen glared at him as he strode across the room to the bedside table and began rummaging through its drawers. After a few minutes of shifting objects around, He withdrew several pieces of paper that had been stapled together. He scanned the contents of the first page with pained expression on his face. The others could just barely make out the words '.in the event of my death.' and a scribble that closely resembled Ryo's signature.  
"Guys, we really need to talk to Ryo." * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sage looked up from his glass of water. "So you want to explain what all this stuff is for?"  
"Umm.... yeah, about that. I've been meaning to tell you guys about this but I just couldn't, um, find the right time." Rowen pushed a chair out from under the table with his foot. "Well, nows as good a time as any."  
Ryo sighed, mentally preparing himself for the bombardment of questions, as he took a seat. "OK. What would you like to know?"  
Cye rolled his eyes, "Don't give us that. Come on Ryo, we're your friends. All we want to know it the truth."  
Ryo smiled. He was so tired and his multiple medications were beginning to wear off. He coughed a little and discovered the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a large smear of crimson. He flipped his hand over and showed his friends causing them to gasp in surprise.  
"Wha..What the hell!?" Kento stammered.  
"Um.. yeah. Could you pass me my stuff please?" Sage nodded and rolled the bottles down to Ryo, who bye now had begun shaking very badly. The others knew that when he shook like this it meant he was in a great deal of pain. After swallowing several pills, he sat back and smiled weakly, signaling them that he was ok.  
Cye was the first to speak, " Why aren't we feeling any of this. I mean what happened to the link between our armors?"  
"I found a way to block it or at least the part dealing with pain." His voice cracked slightly as another spasm of pain hit him. The others jumped up to help him but raised his hand to stop them.  
"I'm fine. Just a little aftershock, that's all."  
The nodded and sat back down, but the looks of intense worry on their faces only increased.  
"What's causing this? What's wrong with you Ryo?"  
The bearer of Wildfire sighed a little and took a small drink from his glass before simply stating," I'm dying."  
  
Finally! It took me awhile 2 get this one typed so I hope u like it. Thanx 4 what feed back I did get but id appreciate more of it. I'll even take flames cause they help the writing process n a weird twisted way. Try and get the next chappies up here soon but schools startin here really quick so it might take a bit sry. Until next time,  
Boziegirl:P 


	4. Wildfire's Fall

Chapter Three  
  
Mia came home to find everyone except Ryo sitting at the kitchen table, absentmindedly staring into space. She could tell that they had been crying because their eyes were puffy and blood-shot.  
"Hey you guys look upset. What's wrong?" A sudden thought came to her mind. "Where's Ryo?" At that moment she wished with all her heart that she could have taken back what she had just said. The second it had escaped her lips, silent tears began streaming down Cye's face. Kento put his head in his arms to hide his grief and Rowen and Sage just hung their heads. Mia could see small droplets of water glistening on the table beneath them. She was almost in a state of panic now. "Guys, where is he!? What's happened to him? IS HE OK?!" There was several minutes pause before Sage finally lifted his head and answered, " I take it that he didn't tell you either."  
She looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. "Tell me what?" They all shifted uncomfortably in their seats and it was again Sage that spoke," Mia I think you should sit down." * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Mia was in a state of shock. The guys had just told her everything that Ryo had told them before he passed out from pain and exhaustion. How six months ago he had been diagnosed with a deadly form of cancer, how he had been growing steadily weaker over the past few months and how it had been taking almost all he had to shield them from the excruciating pain he had almost constantly been feeling lately.  
Mia sighed as she placed her head in her hands. " So this is why he's grown so distant. This is why he..he.." She began crying uncontrollably until Rowen walked over and comforted her. " It's nn.. not f.fair." she sobbed "Why him? W...Why Ryo? Of anyone in the world he especially doesn't deserve this." Sage nodded his head in agreement. " During the fight with Talpa there was always that chance of one of us being hurt or even killed and we coped with that. But now, the thought of one of us being taken out like this is just.. it's just... unbearable." Rowen looked up from Mia's shaking form. "Well at least the Dynasty isn't here to cause any more problems."  
"Ummm.." They all turned to face Kento. " I take it you haven't been watching the news?"  
"What do you mean?"  
He bit his lip. "Apparently a gate has opened not far from here."  
The other three Ronins yelled, " A GATE!!!!" Kento winced. " I thought you all knew and with Ryo and all I though it best not to bring it up." Sage shook his head as he sat back down in his chair. "How is this possible? Wouldn't we have sensed it if Talpa was back let alone if he had opened another gate?" The group jumped as they heard sharp cries of pain coming from the couch where Ryo was lying unconscious.  
* * * * * * * * * * Ryo was running from something hidden in the darkness. He couldn't see it but he could sense that it was there, stalking him. He suddenly stumbled over something in his path that made him fall face first into the ground. He angrily kicked at the object that had caused his fall and in doing so discovered exactly what it was; the armor of Strata, empty and covered in blood. Ryo took several steps back, gasping in disbelief, when he fell over yet another object; the armor of Torrent, in the same mangled state as Strata. The bearer of Wildfire frantically scanned his surroundings in hope of finding his brother in arms but only found the ruined armors of Halo and Hardrock. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, as he let out a cry of agony. A form suddenly emerged from the shadows, but in Ryo's shocked state, he didn't notice it. "Goodbye, Wildfire." Ryo turned to face the owner of the voice only to find the last person he thought he would ever see again; Talpa. Before another word was spoken, Talpa thrusted a gleaming razor sharp katana deep into Ryo's chest. Darkness consumed Ryo's visions as he stumbled backwards, hitting a wall and sliding down until he hit the floor. The last thing he took in as he lay there in the steadily growing puddle of his own blood was Talpa's devilish face and maniacal laughter. * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Oh, God!" When Sage reached the living room he could already tell something was wrong with Ryo. His normally bright crimson aura was now very dull, almost non- existent. Blood was dribbling out from the corners of his mouth and he was deathly still. "RYO! Please wake up!" Rowen, who was the first to reach his fallen form cried out in terror. "He's.. he's not breathing!" he stammered. Sage jumped into action. "KENTO! CALL 9-1-1!" he yelled as he rushed to Ryo's side pushing the dazed Rowen out of the way and began to perform CPR. "Damn it, come on Ryo! Don't you dare leave us!" Sage kept at it but he still wasn't getting a response. He and the others had almost given up hope when Ryo suddenly coughed and took in a deep breath. "Thank god!" Cye cried. Sage suddenly had an idea. He placed his hand on Ryo's forehead and a bright green light enveloped his entire body. All the sudden tears began streaming down Sage's face as he slowly withdrew his hand. He lowered his head and his shoulders began shaking with silent sobs. Cye rushed to his side. "What is it? Were you able to heal him?" Sage was about to answer when suddenly two paramedics entered the room, placed Ryo on a stretcher, and rushed him out the door.  
  
Hey sry this one was a little bit shorter then the others. I'll try to get the next chappie out as soon as I can but im having a slight case of writer's block at the moment. Again thanx 4 what reviews I have gotten and id luv 2 get more. Till next time. ~~~~~~~Boziegirl:P 


	5. I Hate Hospitals

Chapter Four  
  
Rowen sat reading a book as he and the others waited to hear about Ryo's condition. Kento and Cye sat in the chairs next to him, gazing absent- mindedly into space. Sage, was laying on the floor with a blanket over him, hadn't moved since he had been placed there about an hour ago. He had passed out on the way from the hospital presumably from the effort of trying to heal Ryo.  
"Ahem." Everyone looked up to see Mrs. Date standing in the waiting room door way. Cye looked over at Rowen.  
"Should I wake him up?" the blue haired man nodded, "Yeah, he'd want to hear this." Cye knelt down by Sage's side and lightly shook him awake. "Wha... What is it?"  
"Your mom's here with news about Ryo."  
"Oh." Sage hung his head. He already knew what kind of condition Ryo was in and he really didn't want to hear about it again. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sage had just entered Ryo's mind in the hopes of healing him. There was so much blood that it laying puddles on the floor. The warrior of light grimace as he took in his surroundings and took of in search of his friend. He cried out in horror when he finally reached his mangled form, slumped agenst a wall, lying in a crimson puddle of his own blood. Ryo's hands were pressed tightly agenst his chest, feebly trying to cover the enormous hole that now resided there. Sage rushed to his side and was about to start the healing process when in a weak voice Ryo whispered, "No. Let me be."  
"No!" Sage cried, "I won't let you leave us!" He reached for him again only to have his hand weakly pushed aside.  
" I'm not...leaving....just yet." Ryo strained to get the words out, " Because..Talpa.is back.. He's stronger then..ever...so with me as I am...we'll have to be...very careful."  
" But you don't have be like this. Just let me heal you and then we'll go beat the crap out of him." Ryo shook his head again. "The effort and energy it would take to heal me would probably kill you and I can't..let...that happen." Ryo was still straining to force the words out. His eyes looked as though his vision was slowly sliding in and out of focus.  
"Well, I can't let this happen either. I can't just let you die. We all need you, everyone of us." Ryo smiled his famous little smile.  
" Even if I can't be seen, I will still be here with you guys. I'll never completely leave." Tears silently began streaming down Sage's face.  
"Don't talk like that. You are gonna be fine, so don't say things like they're final."  
" For that reason is why you have to promise me that when I do go, that..you'll...be in ..charge and take..good care of the guys and Mia for me." Ryo sounded desperate. Sage nodded and tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.  
"You better go," Ryo said hoarsely. " You've used up a lot of energy already staying here for so long." Sage hesitated. He didn't want to leave Ryo alone here in the state that he was in. 'What if he.' Ryo noticed his hesitation. "Go on."  
Sage finally nodded and before he turned to leave said," See you on the other side." * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"What the hell does that mean!?" Kento's loud voice brought Sage out of his thoughts and back into the conversation.  
"It means," Mrs. Date explained, " that his condition has taken a turn for the worse. The nature of this cancer is that it kills off all healthy cells as it spreads. Ryo has been coughing up blood, which suggests that it has finally reached his lungs. It's now only a matter of time before it reaches his heart and then.he will.." She looked down at the feet with a pained expression on her face.  
"Do you have any idea how much time he does have left?" Cye's body shook as he feverishly tried to hold back his tears. She shook her head. " It could be day or even weeks. It all depends on the person's will to live, and we all know how Ryo is in that department."  
They all laughed a little but none of their chuckles held any emotion.  
  
" Can we see him?" Sage was the one to ask the questions that was on all of their minds.  
" Maybe here in a little bit. He was still unconscious when I last saw him and we're still trying to get him stabilized, but I'll come and get you when they give the OK."  
" Thank you." They all replied. Mrs. Date left the room feeling, if it was possible, even worse then when she had entered. She couldn't believe that she had to be the one to tell her son that one of his best friends was dying and she could do nothing to stop it. She couldn't stand it.  
Back in the room, the others began to question Sage about what had happened while he was trying to heal Ryo and if it was really as bad as his mom had said. He answered their questions by giving them a weak nod then returned to staring at his feet. Kento slammed his fist into the wall.  
"God damn it! It's not fair, its just god damn unfair." He slid down the wall, falling to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. The others looked at each other, questioning what they should do when Mrs. Date appeared again.  
"I've managed to pull a few strings, so you can see him now." The men let out a sigh of relief as they followed her down the hall and into the ICU. They all paused slightly when they reached the door. None of them thought that they'd be able to see Ryo in his weakened stat and not break down.  
Rowen cleared his throat. " Guys, do me a favor. Don't tell Ryo about the gate. You know that he'll want to help us even if...he's..." he hung his head. " you know."  
"Well it's a little late." Sage solemnly said without looking at the others. "He already knows." With that, he walked forward into the room with the others following close behind. They all let out a collective gasp when they caught sight of their friend. Ryo's scarecrow like form was lying in the center of a hospital bed in the far right corner of the room. Tubes and wires were attached to various parts of his body and a heart monitor could be heard beeping faintly in the back round.  
"Ryo, the guys are here to see you." Mrs. Date placed her hand on the young man's arm and shook it lightly. "Ryo?" He slowly opened his eyes and gave them all a weak smile.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Cye could almost feel his heart breaking. Ryo's voice was so weak and so frail, nothing like the strong confidant tone it used to have. He almost couldn't stand it. Kento was the first to speak up as he took a seat next to the bed.  
"Hey bro, how ya feelin'?"  
"Oh you know me," he laughed, "I'll be back on my feet in no time." His laughter soon turned into a series of hacking coughs that ravaged his skeletal like frame. The others grimaced as he pulled back his hand, revealing that once again, it was coated in blood. Mrs. Date sighed as she stepped forward with a syringe and was about to inject its contents into Ryo's IV when he stopped her.  
"No, please. I want to talk with them just a little bit longer." He gritted his teeth slightly as he tried to hide the tremendous pain that was shooting through his entire body. She smiled softly at him as she shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Ryo, but this is for your own good." He was about to protest further, but it was too late. Mrs. Date injected the drugs into the tube leading to the teen's hand, making him let out a sigh of defeat. He desperately fought agenst the wave of exhaustion that swept over him but it was a lost cause.  
His eyes slowly began to close as he groggily stated, "Now why....did you have..to go..and...do that..for?" His head fell back into his pillow as sleep finally over took him.  
"Wha..What did you give him?" Rowen gasped with a horrified look on his face.  
" It's a sedative/painkiller. He's going to be out for awhile, but you are welcome to stay until visiting hours are over." She wrote one last thing on Ryo's chart before she departed. Sage quickly followed after her and watched her walk down the hall. When she was a good distance away he shut the door and said,  
  
"She's gone now." Ryo opened one of his tiger blue eyes and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank God! If she had stayed any longer I would have blown my cover." Everyone smiled slightly as they took a seat around their leader and watched him try to push himself into a sitting position. He finally just gave up and slumped back into his pillows, exhausted.  
"Look I know about the gate. The end results of a visit from Talpa can be seen here." He waved his hand around, motioning to the hospital surroundings. The others gave each other an 'oh crap' look causing Ryo to sigh and shake his head.  
"Look I know you don't want me to have to fight but we really don't have a choice. We need the Inferno." The four Ronins shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and were about to say something when Mrs. Date poked her head in the door. Ryo quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep again.  
"Hey I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. I tried to talk the higher ups into letting you stay longer but they wouldn't hear of it." They all nodded and took one last look at their 'sleeping' friend before turning to head out the door.  
"Make sure you keep a really close eye on him," Sage said as he gave his mom a hug good bye. " He hates hospitals and you know how sneaky he can be."  
She smiled at her son, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll make sure he doesn't go any where."  
"COME ON SAGE! WE CAN'T HOLD THE ELEVATER FOR EVER!"  
"All right Rowen. I'm coming." Mrs. Date smiled as she watched her son hurry to the elevator to join his friends before she turned and reentered her patient's room. She took one look at Ryo's slumbering form before saying, "You're good but not that good."  
Ryo smiled and opened his eyes. "Guess I really need to work on my acting don't I?"  
"Ryo you really need to get some rest. I can tell that you are more then exhausted."  
"I'm...not....tired." he yawned. Mrs. Date gave him a look.  
"Uh, huh. Go to sleep. She kissed him on the forehead before turning off the lights and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Ryo lay there in his bed, trying let sleep over take him but couldn't. The noises from outside his room were to distracting.  
"I hate hospitals."  
  
Hey I want to say thanx 2 everyone who has reviewed and to those who haven't, u'll come around eventually. 


	6. Betrayal

Chapter Five  
  
'Wildfire?.......Wildfire?'  
  
"Hn?"  
  
'Wake up'  
  
Ryo slowly opened his eyes to find himself not in the sterile white hospital room he fell asleep in, but a small dimly candle lit temple. What came as an even greater shock was when he focused on the two people standing over him, Kayra and Anubis.  
  
"KAYRA?!ANUBIS?!!! WHAT THE HELL?" Ryo quickly sat up but suddenly wished he hadn't. His whole body still felt as though he had been hit by a semi. He hoped that the small wince of pain he had let through his mask had gone unnoticed but unfortunately it hadn't.  
  
" Is something wrong Wildfire?" Anubis looked down at him with a concerned look on his face as he offered a hand to help the fallen warrior.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he lied. "Just recovering from the shock." He bit his tongue as he took the former warlord's out stretched hand and pulled himself up onto his feet. He fought as hard as he could not to sway from the wave of dizziness that over took him, but didn't quite achieve what he wished. Luckily Kayra and Anubis didn't press any further.  
  
"So, what's up? I assume it's nothing good because I don't see the tea and cookies any where."  
  
Kayra stepped forward from her place beside Anubis. " I see you haven't changed much, which means I should quickly get to the problem at hand. As you may or may not know Talpa has once again risen to claim the mortal realm. We need the help of you and the other Ronins to stop him, this time for good." She paused for a moment as she reached to her side and untied a small, leather, drawstring pouch that hung from her armor. "When you wake, give these to the others then meet us at the clearing next to the lake at sundown. Things are getting desperate so please hurry."  
  
Ryo nodded as he opened the small bag to find that it held his and the others armor orbs.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be there." With that, he closed his eyes and within a few seconds, his body began to slowly vanish until it was no more. An evil grin spread across Kayra and Anubis' faces as the temple slowly disintegrated around them, reveling that their actual location was truly in a large throne room. Off to one side, half hidden in the darkness, hanging from their wrists, were Kayra and the four warlords.  
  
The imposter swiftly strode across the room and knelt before her master.  
  
"Lord Talpa, the mission was a success. Wildfire dose not suspect a thing."  
  
Talpa chuckled lightly, "Good. Good. Well, done Badamon. I knew that fool would fall for our little trick." Kayra's form suddenly melded into Badamon's as he slowly rose to his feet with his head bowed in respect.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I be permitted to ask a question?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Why give the Ronins back their armors? Wouldn't it make things much more difficult for us?"  
  
"Of course not you fool!" he snapped. " In order to take complete control of the armors they must be called forth from their orbs and only the true bearers can accomplish this."  
  
Badamon quickly fell to his knees once more and began to grovel in front of the devilish being. "F..Forgive me Master, I meant no disrespect. I was just wondering why you chose to entrust them to Wildfire is all. Wouldn't he try to keep his comrades from getting in harms way?"  
  
"Wildfire is a fool. He will give his friends their armors and then take off to face us alone. He thinks it is the only way to protect them. He has done this many times in previous battles and I am positive he will continue with this idiotic belief."  
  
Badamon slowly nodded his head in understanding, thought in all truth he didn't. 'Hopefully Master is correct, or I'll be taking Wildfire's place.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo dressed as carefully as he could so not to disturb the multiple wires that monitored his vital signs. He smiled mischievously as he hit the call button and hid behind the door. A few moments later a male nurse quietly walked into the room and scanned the area for the patient. Ryo suppressed a giggle as he snuck up behind the man and, using pressure points learned from Rowen, knocked the man unconscious. The young teen panted slightly from the effort of dragging the man to the hospital bed and carefully transferring the heart monitor wires to him. Ryo sighed slightly as he slipped out the window and slowly climbed down the rain gutter, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He took one last look at the hospital before taking off in the direction of the mansion. He had no intension of dragging the others in just yet. Yes, he would make sure they had their armors, but he wouldn't tell them something was wrong until he found out exactly what the problem was.  
  
The raven-haired teen stealth fully sneaked into the woods behind the house and let out a high-pitched whistle that he knew only White Blaze could hear. Sure enough a few moments later, the giant white feline came bounding up to his master's hiding place and gave out a tremendous roar.  
  
"Shhhhh... White Blaze, be quiet, or you'll blow my cover." A weak smile appeared on his face as he knelt down and with a shaking hand began to scratch his friend behind the ears. He pulled the pouch out from his jacket pocket and held it out so White Blaze could inspect it clearly.  
  
" Hey boy, do me a favor. Make sure the guys get this, ok. It's really important."  
  
The tiger stopped purring and looked up at his master with big, sad brown eyes. He could sense that something was troubling the human but couldn't quite figure out what. Without another moment's hesitation, the white feline gently took the pouch in his mouth and leapt off toward the house. Ryo sighed slightly in relief as he pulled out one of his medication bottles and swallowed several pills dry. He took one last look at the mansion before transforming into his sub-armor and heading deeper into the woods.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sage was reading a book in the study, when White Blaze suddenly bound into the room with something in his mouth. His eyes widened in shock as he opened the small pouch to have the four armor orbs of Torrent, Hardrock, Strata, and Halo roll out onto his palm.  
  
'Wait a minute. Four? But where's?.Oh God!'  
  
"SAGE!!!!" Rowen came sprinting into the study with a look of terror on his face. " That was the hospital. They say that Ryo escaped some how. He's gone!"  
  
Sage looked down at the spheres in his hand before showing them to Rowen, causing his eyes, if it was possible, to widen even more.  
  
"I think I know where he's headed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Ryo neared the lake he could just barely sense that something was out of place. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but his subconscious still screamed at him that he should run. The feeling only seem to intensify as he joined Kayra and Anubis beside the moon lit lake.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't bring the others yet. Not until you tell me exactly what's going on."  
  
"Stupid fool. If they're not here then who's going to save you?"  
  
The warrior of virtue took a step back in shock as his companions slowly turned to face him. Their blood red eyes glowed dangerously through the darkness as their maniacal laughter reached the young man's ears. Then, before he could react, thick black chains suddenly appeared out of thin air and tightly bound themselves around Ryo's wrists, neck and ankles. He struggled with all his might to get free, but it seemed that the harder he fought, the tighter the chairs became. His breath came out in short, ragged gasps as the chains around his neck slowly began depriving him of much needed oxygen. Suddenly, stepping forth from the dense fog, Talpa materialized and smugly walked up to the captured warrior.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are comfortable Wildfire. I'd hate for anything unpleasant to happen to one of my guests. "  
  
The demon laughed evilly as he snapped his fingers, sending bolts of crackling blue energy through the chains and into the warrior's body. As he gritted his teeth agenst the horrendous pain, the armor of Wildfire slowly began to fade in and out on Ryo's body, as it gradually began to meld into the Inferno.  
  
"In just a few moments time, the Inferno will be mine, along with the only hope the mortal realm had left. Say good-bye Wildfire. It's a shame you won't be alive to witness me as I slaughter the rest of the Ronins."  
  
At this Ryo's head shot up from his chest, revealing that his eyes were now glowing a solid, golden color.  
  
His body shook with rage as he yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER LAY A FINGER ON MY FRIENDS AS LONG AS THERE IS BUT A SPARK OF LIFE LEFT IN MY BODY!"  
  
Suddenly a brilliant, white light lit the surroundings, blinding all who witnessed it. When the flare finally dimmed, Talpa let out a roar of rage when he found that the chains that had once securely held his prisoner were now lying limp on the ground.  
  
"BADAMON?! Where did he escape to!?"  
  
He turned to his head to look at his minion, who had finally shifted back into his own form. His face held a look of complete shock as he lifted one trembling hand and pointed off in the distance. "Th..Th..There."  
  
Talpa twisted around and let out a gasp at what he saw. There, gracefully walking atop the lake's placid surface, was Ryo, clad in the Inferno.  
  
"W.what? How? Badamon, you imbecile, I thought you said that the great Inferno couldn't be formed with out the other armors present."  
  
"I..I'm sorry Master. He might have been able to use his life energy to create it, but no one could be that foolish. The strain would kill him."  
  
No sooner had those words passed his lips, Ryo ran running full force at them, waving the Sol Swords above his head as he leapt into the air and shouted, "RAGE OF INFERNO!"  
  
As the flaming pillar shot toward the two demons, the four remaining Ronins sprinted out of the woods just in time to see Talpa and Badamon disappear and watch Ryo land on the ground with a soft thus. He looked over his shoulder and gave his friends a weary smile before the Inferno faded out, leaving the teen dressed only in his normal clothes, as he fell forward onto the ground. His comrades cried out in horror as they raced to get to their leader's fallen form. With shaking hands, Sage gently flipped Ryo over and pulled him onto his lap, supporting his head in the crook of his arm.  
  
" Ryo? Come on buddy, not again. Don't do this to us again." Sage didn't even try to hide the fear that resided in his voice for he knew it would be utterly impossible.  
  
Rowen knelt down beside his friends, tears silently streaming down his face, and placed a quivering hand on Sage's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's try and get him back to the hospital. Maybe it's not too late."  
  
"Ok. Let's."  
  
"N..No.'" A sliver of tiger blue could be seen through Ryo's half opened eyes that stared up at them, seemingly not focused on anything. " P..Please. Don't take me back. Kayra. Anubis. We have to save.." Ryo's eyes glazed over before he could finish as he once again fell back into the darkness.  
  
hey all sry it took me so long 2 get his up. Had some computer crashage that deleted EVERYTHING! Remember I LUVE REVIEWS! if u don't want 2 review then I would luv an email just as much. Get me at wither bubblegirlbob43@hotmail.com or rekkaboziegirl@yahoo.com Luv ta hear from ya  
  
Ja Ne! 


	7. Breaking

Chapter Six  
  
Waiting. Who knew that such a simple thing could create so much agony. Honoring their friend's last wish, the remaining Ronins brought Ryo's unconscious, barely breathing form back to the house and immediately called Mrs. Date, begging desperately for her help. After taking a deep, saddened breath, she agreed and arrived at the mansion shortly after, forcing the worried young men to wait outside Ryo's door as she made her diagnosis. Deafening silence reigned over the small group as each in their own way did their best to hide their tremendous grief. Both Sage and Cye waited on the floor with their back leaning against the wall opposite the door. The bearer of Torrent hugged his legs to his chest with his chin resting softly on his knees as his sea-green eyes sadly followed Rowen as he frantically paced back and forth across the hall. Kento stood next to the railing with his back to the door as he stared solemnly into space. His knuckles where beginning to turn white from his death grip on the banister as tiny hair line fractures splintered out from under his palms. Mia had some how forced Sage's mother to let her be in the room with Ryo. Every once and a while the warriors thought that they could catch traces of small sobs coming from within.  
  
As Rowen turned to complete yet another circuit in hi spacing, the sound of a door opening stopped him dead in his tracks. Everyone raised their heads and gazed over at Mrs. Date as she walked out of the room with a solemn look on her face, closing the door quietly behind her. Rowen rushed to her side with a look of intense worry etched on his face.  
  
"Is he..awake?"  
  
Mrs. Date's eyes misted slightly as she desperately tried to keep her voice from cracking.  
  
"N..no...He's not."  
  
Kento let out a small sigh from his position by the banister.  
  
"D.do you know w.when he'll wake up?"  
  
Everyone was started at the stutter that they heard in their friend's voice. Kento was usually so strong and rarely let the guys see him upset. The stoic mask that the older woman had fought so hard to keep up finally crumbled under the hopeful gazes of her son and his friends.  
  
"He...he's..n.not." she whispered.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as Sage jumped to his feet and stepped toward his mother.  
  
"No. Mom you can't be serious. He's gonna be fine, right? Please, tell us he's going to be ok."  
  
Tears streamed down Mrs. Date's face as she looked into her son's worried, violet eyes.  
  
"I wish that I could."  
  
The group winced slightly as the banister finally gave way under Kento's vice like grip, breaking into a million different pieces. Without a single word to his friends, the bearer of Hardrock strode the end of the hall and swiftly descended the stairs. The warriors of Trust and Life glance over at Sage before quickly following after their distressed comrade. The blonde swords man was about to follow suit when his mother grabbed him by his wrist and forced a small folded piece of paper into his hand along with Ryo's armor orb.  
  
"We found these in his pocket, Mia and I." She sobbed. "She's in a state of shock right now, we all are. Give her a little time before you talk to her." She let out a stuttering cry as she pulled her son into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Seji, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done more. I feel so helpless."  
  
"Mom, you did all you could. It's not your fault."  
  
He squeezed his mom once more before he broke their embrace and took her by the hand, leading her down the stairs and out to her car. After seeing her off safely, Sage returned to the house to find that the others were quietly waiting for him in the kitchen. Both Kento and Rowen were sitting at the table, staring blankly at their coffee while Cye solemnly did the dishes. For reasons Sage couldn't grasp, it always seemed to clear his auburn haired friend's head when he was cleaning silver wear. Rowen looked up from his cup and stared at the bearer of Halo as he entered the room.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Sage had completely forgotten the piece of parchment clutched in his palm until that moment.  
  
"I'm not sure." He replied as he unfolded the paper. "Mom said that she and Mia found it in Ryo's pocket."  
  
His eyes widened suddenly as he skimmed over the words written in his leader's messy handwriting. After seeing the look on his friend's face, Rowen became slightly worried.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Sage sight slight as he sat down at the table, ran a hand through his hair, and cleared his voice in preparation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~Guys~  
Talpa is holding Kayra and the Warlords captive. I wanted to try and rescue them without having to bring you back into battle but since you are reading this, it means that I have failed so we don't have much choice. At midnight tonight, take my armor orb to the northern shore of the lake and throw it into the water. It will open a portal that will take you to the Nether Realm. The palace is heavily guarded but if you take White Blaze with you, he should be able to get you through without much conflict. Sage, you're in charge. Take care of the guys for me. I'm sorry that I'm not going to be able to fight along side all of you. If I hadn't of been so stubborn, maybe I'd have been of more use. REMEMBER don't under estimate Talpa. He may try to use the Warlord's powers against you so be careful and watch each other's backs. Wish you the best of luck and again I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep you safe.  
Your friend,  
Ryo Sanada  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sage looked up from the letter and was shocked to find Kento glaring back at him with a look of complete rage etched on his face.  
  
"Well Sage, are you happy now?"  
  
The warrior of Halo looked at him incredulously.  
  
"W.What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Kento jumped to his feet, knocking the chair to the floor and slammed his fists on the table.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean! You've always wanted to be the one in charge. Always! You're probably thinking with Ryo down and out, now's your chance to take over!"  
  
Rowen, sensing the great argument to come, rose to his feet and attempted to calm his brother in arms.  
  
"Kento, chill out. Sage would never think that. They're best friends, he'd never want anything to happen to Ryo, ever!"  
  
"Like hell he would!" Kento yelled as he launched himself over the table at Sage, hitting him square in the jaw. Anger burned in the blonde sword man's eyes as he flung himself back at Kento, returning the blow to Hardrock's left eye. They both quickly regained their balance and were about to go at it again when suddenly, in their peripheral vision, they saw a small object fly across the room and hit the brick wall behind them, shattering into a million crystalline fragments. They whirled around in time to find Cye straightening up from throwing the glass with tears streaming from his sea-green eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing? You're fighting a stupid rank battle while our best friend is lying upstairs DYING! He trusts us to rescue Kayra and the others because he thought that we'd be able to act like a team and work together. So grow up. Both of you!" With that said, he slammed the plate in his hand down on the counter with a reverberating clang and stormed out of the kitchen. Rowen shot the two feuding warriors a disapproving glance before he too left the room, following in Cye's footsteps. Sage took a deep breath and gritted his teeth as he turned to face Kento. The bearer of Hardrock was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl was set on his face. His eye was slightly swollen, signaling the shiner to come, along with a split lip.  
  
'Might as well get this over with.'  
  
"Look, Kento I'm s.."  
  
Kento held his hand up, stopping Sage mid sentence.  
  
"Save it. You have nothing to apologize for." He paused for moment as he ran his hand through his hair, deciding exactly what he was going to say. "I didn't mean to explode it's just, the thought of having to appoint a new leader because Ryo's gonna..you know...I just snapped."  
  
Sage smiled sadly as he placed a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I wish I wasn't getting this position too. I'd rather be stuck in Talpa's spot then lose Ryo."  
  
Kento laughed softly as he wiped quickly wiped the edge of his eyes to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"So.." he coughed. "So does that mean we're gonna go kick some Dynasty ass?"  
  
Sage nodded and smiled once again as he followed the Warrior of strength out to the living room, in order to let the others know that everything was going to be ok...for now.  
  
MAN! Sry it took so long for me to get this up. Hand some minor disagreements w/ my muse and computer. Anyway I hope you like it and remember I LUV REVIEWS! I'll even take flames 'cuz in a weird twisted way they help u out. Hopefully it wont take me as long to get the next chappie up but if it does please don't hate me. Until next time  
  
Rekkaboziegirl  
  
Also if ur wondering about the whole 'Seji' thing, I read some where that that's his Jap. name but he goes by Sage? I don't know but it works in my story and if it bothers u then tough! 


	8. There Is No Spoon

Chapter Seven  
  
A deep weight settled in the pit of Sage's stomach as he stepped into Ryo's room and quietly closed the door behind him. His heart broke when he caught sight of Mia with her head resting softly in her arms as she leaned against the small beside Ryo's bed. A trail of tears glistened in the moonlight that filtered in through the window as it gently lit her sleeping form. Sage sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to leave but a small voice stopped him.  
  
"You guys are leaving aren't you."  
  
The bearer of Halo spun back around to find Mia staring back at him with sad, tear filled eyes. The blonde swordsman bit his lip as he crossed the room and knelt down beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is something that we have to do."  
  
The red headed young woman nodded her slightly as she shifted her gaze until it rested upon Ryo's unconscious form lying in the bed next to them. His face was deathly pale and the only movement that could be seen was the ever so slight rise and fall of his chest from his shallow breathing. Mia smiled sadly as she reached for the fallen warriors hand and began stroking it lightly.  
  
"I know that there's nothing I can do to stop you, so I won't even try," she said quietly as she slowly returned her eyes to Sage. " but just promise me that you and the others will come back, ok? I can't stand the thought of losing another..one..of you.guys." The tears that she had fought so hard to keep hidden finally began to fall as Sage took Mia in his arms and desperately tried to comfort her.  
  
"Hey don't worry, we're coming back, ok, I promise Mia..Mia?" Sage glanced down into his arms only to find that the distressed young woman had fallen fast asleep in his arms. The blonde swordsman let out a small sigh as he gently lifted the sleeping woman from the chair and headed down the hall toward her room. He lightly pushed the door open with his foot, walked across the room, and placed the red head's sleeping form on the bed. After gently covering her with a blanket her straightened himself up and headed back toward the door. He stopped momentarily to take one last look at his sleeping friend before softly saying, " I'm sorry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sage entered the room that he shared with Rowen to find his friend  
sitting on the end of his bed reading a very worn looking piece of paper.  
The blue haired archer seemed unaware of his friend's presence until he  
had sat down next to him and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"What's that?" Sage asked nodding toward the parchment.  
  
Rowen quickly folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope.  
"Nothing." The bearer of Halo gave his friend a look but didn't press any  
farther. He slowly rose to his feet and walked to the door but suddenly  
stopped and turned back around with a solemn look etched on his face.  
  
"When you're ready to go, meet me and the others out back and we'll  
head out, ok." Rowen took a deep breath and ran a hand through his  
disheveled hair before he too rose from the bed and joined Sage by the  
door.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
Not a word was passed between the four young warriors as they exited  
the forest and walked onto the lake's banks. The full moon overhead lit  
the area just enough for the companions to make out White Blaze's form as  
he waited patiently for them by the water's edge. Sage scratched the  
tiger behind the ears before he turned to face his friends.  
  
"So, you guys ready?" They all paused for a moment before slowly  
nodding their heads in agreement. Sage then pivoted his body so that he  
had a clear view of the lake before he reached into the leather pouch  
tied to his armor and took out Ryo's crimson armor orb. 'I hope this  
works' the blonde swordsman thought as he took one last look at the  
glowing sphere before throwing it as far as he could out into the lake.  
The small crystalline ball hit the water's surface, creating several  
ripples that disturbed the lake's placid surface, but instead of sinking,  
it bounced several more times before finally coming to rest in the lake's  
center. A bright pillar of light engulfed the orb and flew upward into  
the heavens as another beam shot toward the bank, creating a glowing path  
for the warriors to follow. The four young men looked at one another,  
silently asking each other what they should do, when Kento suddenly  
rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"There is no spoon." He said quietly as he closed his eyes, took a  
deep breath and placed his foot on the glowing water. He stumbled  
slightly from the excess effort for he had expected his foot to have  
passed right through the light, but instead it seemed to hover just above  
the surface. Kento let out a sigh of relief as he shifted the rest of his  
body onto the path and jumped up down a few times just to reassure  
himself that it wouldn't collapse. He suddenly whirled around to look at  
his friends with his usually cocky grin plastered in his face.  
  
"So, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
The others smiled back at them as they cautiously stepped on to the  
water's glowing surface and quickly followed after him. The small group  
slowed their pace slightly as they approached the pillar of light but in  
seeing White Blaze continuing forward, the did so too. They each took a  
deep breath and closed their eyes before, at the same time, stepping into  
the portal that would take them to hell. The sudden feeling of being  
pulled upward met them the second they stepped forward, but after a few  
moments they stumbled forward as their feet his the uneven ground. They  
opened their eyes and found themselves in the last place they would have  
ever wanted to be; the Nether Realm. Talpa's fortress loomed in the  
distance, giving them a point in which to follow. Sage took out his no-  
datchi and signaled the others to unsheathe their weapons as well.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Hey sry that this was such a sort chapter. Hopefully ill get the next  
one up soon. Remember the review button is ur friend! Thanx again 4  
readin' and hopefully ill b back soon  
Ja Ne!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Rekkaboziegirl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Austere Times

Chapter Eight  
  
After walking for more then half the day, the four young warriors finally came the edge of the evil forest that surrounded the castle. The empty armors of hundreds of Dynasty soldiers littered the ground, giving the area an eerie, dark aura that made the hair on the back of the warrior's necks stand on end.  
  
"Holy shit," Kento muttered under his breath as he kicked a rusted helmet out of his path. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
The sudden sound of metal against metal made the Ronins instinctively draw their weapons and take a defensive stance. 'Where's it coming from?' Sage quietly mouthed to the others. The group listened silently for a few moments before Rowen suddenly motioned toward the clearing just ahead of them. The warrior of light nodded to his friends and they quickly ran to the edge of the trees and peered into the valley. There, standing at its center, surrounded by more then four-dozen Dynasty soldiers, was Kayra with her Starlight Swords poised in front of her in preparation to attack.  
  
The bearer of Torrent turned to the others with a look of concern etched on his face. "Guys we have to help her, now!"  
  
Rowen shook his head in disagreement. "Cye, we can't just barge in there like this. For all we know it could be a trap!"  
  
"Then why would Talpa use Kayra for the illusion?" Cye shot back.  
  
"Because he knows...."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Sage stepped in between his friends, giving them both a stern look. "I know that it's not the most reasonable course of action, but I agree with Cye. We need to help her, trap or not, so let's move out."  
  
Kento inwardly smiled at Halo's decision. 'It's exactly what Ryo would do.'  
  
The four warriors nodded to one another in agreement before letting out a loud, collective battle cry as they hurled themselves into the sea of olive green armor. Strata and Halo immediately paired up, standing back to back as Torrent and Hardrock did the same near by. Arrows from Rowen's hankyuu[1] soon filled the air, all eventually finding their mark in more then a dozen of the enemy soldiers. Sage valiantly fought his way through the mob, viciously taking down his attackers one by one. Suddenly one of the undead minions caught the warrior of light in a strangle hold from behind. The bearer of Halo forcefully kicked his feet against the ground, sending himself backward over his enemy's head, and landed gracefully behind it. Before the Dynasty soldier could react, Sage shoved his no- datchi[2] through his enemy's back and out through its chest, releasing the evil spirit in a cloud of thick, gray smoke. Cye and Kento were also fighting fiercely against their own group of olive green demons. The bearer of Hardrock twirled his naginata[3] high above his head in a graceful, circular motion before bringing it down with a sickening crunch on the head of the soldier in front of him. He then abruptly spun around, bringing his weapon with him, taking out five more soldiers as he went. With all of his attention focused on the battle in front of him, Kento failed to notice the single undead warrior stealthily sneaking up from behind him, carefully drawing its weapon as it drew closer. It slowly raised the sword above its head and was about to bring it down upon the orange cladded warriors unprotected back when Cye suddenly launched himself at his friend's attacker, forcefully slamming his yari[4] into its chest. He then quickly changed his grip on his weapon before flipping the evil spirit into the air, sending it crashing into a large group of its fellow soldiers. After several more moments of tense fighting, the four Ronins stood triumphantly amongst the multiple empty armors the now covered the ground, breathing heavily, weapons lowered slightly in realization that they had won.  
  
Kayra had remained rooted in the same position throughout the entire battle with a shocked expression plastered on her face, but as soon as the four warriors began to near her, that same look of surprise quickly change to anger as she suddenly drew her Starlight Swords and took a defensive stance, making the young men stop mid-stride.  
  
"Not one step closer demons!" The warrior woman growled as she unconsciously gripped her weapons tighter. Kento gave the others a confused look then shrugged his shoulders as he sheathed his naginata and stepped forward with his hands raised in front of him as a show of peace.  
  
"Hey now, come Kayra is that anyway to greet your friends?"  
  
The last surviving member of the Ancient's clan dropped her guard slightly but regained it a few seconds later with an even more determined look on her face. "Do you think me a fool Badamon? I am not one to be deceived once more by your despicable trickery!" She let out a defining battle cry as she launched her self at the warrior of Hardrock, who quickly drew his weapon just in time to defend himself from her fierce onslaught, but not fast enough to keep from being thrown to the dirt.  
  
"KAYRA!" Kento whined in an exasperated tone as he picked himself up from off the ground and dusted himself off. "A simple kiss hello would have made me happy." He laughed slightly but stopped and winced as he grabbed his side in pain. The young woman's face softened as she, with out hesitation, sheathed her swords and ran to his side. She smiled slightly at the confused and questioning look he gave her.  
  
"I know now that you truly are who you claim to be. No Nether Spirit is completely capable of your sarcastic tongue."  
  
The warrior of justice cast his friends a nervous glance, but after watching White Blaze calmly walk over to the warrior woman and gently place his furry chin on her shoulder, her knew that she was the real thing. The small group jumped slightly at the sound of a large, resonating gong being rung from within the depths of the castle, making a look of fear appear on Kayra's face. She quickly motioned for the Ronins to follow her and after several tense moment of traveling over the rough terrain, the young warriors soon found themselves facing an enormous wall of rock. Kayra stepped forward with her eyes closed in deep concentration, as she hummed lightly and waved her arms about in a graceful, circular pattern. In a blast of brilliant, golden light, the Ancient's Staff suddenly appeared in front of the young woman, who grasped its wooden shaft in her right hand, and carefully removed it from its stationary position in the air in front of her. She then gently tapped on the rock three times before lightly pressing her hand against the wall of stone. The four Ronins looked on in amazement as Kayra's form suddenly slipped into the rock face, making her disappear completely from view in a matter of moments, leaving several ripples that spread out along the wall in her wake. The young men stood rooted to the spot, staring incredulously at the area where their friend had been only moments before, when she suddenly stuck her head back out through the rock.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked in a casual tone, as if nothing out of the ordinary were taking place.  
  
Sage shook his head and quickly regained his composure as he tried to bring the others out of their stupors. "Yeah.." he said as he placed his arm through the wall. "Come on guys." The others nodded and quietly stepped up beside him to, as a group, walk through the cliff face. The first thing that the Ronins took in as their eyes adjusted to the unaccustomed darkness was that they were now standing in a small cave of some kind. Water dripped from the stalactites that hung from the ceiling, creating small pools on the floor that reflected the flames of the candles that lit the small hide away, making an eerie, flickering glow along the walls. A sudden movement from within the shadows made the Ronins tense and reached for their weapons.  
  
"NO!" Kayra yelled as she placed her self between the warriors and the hidden figure. "Do not attack him. He is genuine, I assure you."  
  
The young woman was met with questioning looks as she motioned to the person in the shadows to come forward. A collective gasp greeted the former warlord as he stepped into the light and straightened his robes.  
  
"Greetings Ronins, I'm glad to see you all well."  
  
Kento's shock abruptly wore off as he quickly shut his mouth, shaking his head as he did so. "An.Anubis?! But.I thought.you were.that you were.."  
  
"Dead?" He smiled slightly as he cased a sideways glance at the young warrior standing beside him, who suddenly shifted her gaze to stare at something interesting on the ground. "Lady Kayra used the magic residing in the Ancient's Staff to resurrect me from the grave in order to lend my assistance in these austere and dismal times."  
  
Rowen looked over at Kento and let out a strangled laugh at the blank look that dominated his friends face. The azure haired warrior leaned over to the confused orange claded Ronin with a semi serious look on his face.  
  
"Grim" he said in an amused voice.[5]  
  
Kento's eyes widened in realization as he smiled and gave his friends a thumbs up sign. "Oh...ok got it. I'm with ya now."  
  
Kayra clamped her hand tightly over her mouth to hide her amusement as Anubis let a small smile grace his lips. "I see you have not change much in my absence Hardrock."  
  
Kento crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly in the corner. Everyone was laughing at their embarrassed comrade when Anubis suddenly took in the Ronin's reduced numbers.  
  
"Where is Wildfire?" he said with a hopeful expression as he gazed behind the young men, expecting Ryo to be hidden somewhere amongst them. The monk's innocent question change the mood of the small group in a matter of seconds. A pained expression appeared on all four Ronin's faces as they averted their gazes to the floor and at that moment Anubis understood. He hung his head, his eyes filled with remorse, not wanting to face the people he unknowingly upset.  
  
"I apologize my friends, I did not realize that he had passed on."  
  
Cye flinched at this and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "No. He's not dead yet. He's gonna pull through, I know he will.he has to." The last part came out as barely a whisper but the sorrow filled sentence still managed to reach the entire group. The former warlord stepped forward and placed a hand on his distressed comrade's shoulder giving him a sad yet reassuring smile.  
  
"Do not worry my friend. Wildfire's battle with Fate will be a tremendous one, but he is strong and will not surrender easily." He suddenly motioned to several sleeping pallets that were rolled up in the corner. "Now come. You have had a long journey and deserve some much needed rest."  
  
Sage looked from Kento, to Cye, and finally to Rowen and at seeing each of their determined faces he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No. We came here to defeat Talpa and that's exactly what we're going to do." Anubis sighed but nodded back at the blonde swordsman for he knew that there would be no persuading them other wise. "Then let us prepare for battle." He suddenly turned to Kayra and gave her a look that only she knew. The young woman nodded slightly and muttered a few words to the ancient item in her hands, making it begin to glow a bright blue color. Beams of light shot forth from the staff and enveloped the young monk beside it, suddenly forming each piece of the Armor of Cruelty. He twisted around a bit in his new apparel, testing to make sure that everything was in check before turning to his friends with the flame of battle once again burning in his eyes.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked innocently motioning towards the cave's hidden entrance. Kayra suddenly stepped in front of the young warriors with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Now what kind of gentlemen are you?" she chided as she drew her Starlight Swords from their scabbards located on her hips.  
  
Anubis bowed to the young woman standing in front of him. "My apologies, me lady." He chuckled lightly as he moved one arm across his chest and the other towards the door. He suddenly noticed the Ronin's confused looks. "It is always custom for ladies to go first." The others let out a small laugh as they too bowed and motioned towards the door. She nodded cheerfully back at them as she quickly strode to the entrance and placed her arm through the stone.  
  
"Well, it may be tradition for me to go first, but it is not a custom for me to go into battle by myself. Are you coming with me or are you going to let a woman do all the fighting for you?" The five men glared at the young woman as she laughed at them hysterically before passing completely through the wall. Kento turned to his friends and gave them a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Well, come on now. We can't let her go on and taunt us like that now can.." A blood-curdling scream suddenly reached the fighter's ears, causing him to stop mid-sentence. They all glanced nervously at one another before sprinting as fast as they could out the hideaway's small entrance and into the clearing in front of the cave. There, standing triumphantly with Kayra clutched tightly in his left hand, was the Demon king himself, Talpa.  
  
"Welcome Ronins. I see you numbers are some what diminished . Where is Wildfire?" he laughed maniacally at seeing the strained looks that appeared on the young warriors faces. "Oh, do not be upset, for you shall be joining him soon."  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] compound bow  
  
[2] singular sword  
  
[3] three part staff  
  
[4] trident  
  
[5] austere really does mean grim. Hey I finally got to use a vocab. word! Yeah!  
  
Hey all. Sry again that it took so long 2 get this up but hopefully the longer then norm. chappie makes up for that. This was the first time I have written a fight scene so if it sounded a bit um *cough* SHITTY *cough* *cough* then I apologize. If u have any questions about my fic or just feel like sending me a message (please no flames but I will take constructive criticism) email me at either bubblegirlbob43@hotmail.com or rekkaboziegirl@yahoo.com. Well I guess that pretty much wraps things up 4 now. Until next time, JA NE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Rekaboziegirl~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
# Look a tree! Aint it cute !Merry X-Mas :P  
  
(  
( (  
(  
  
  
% 


End file.
